1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluorine-containing curable compositions which readily cure, with standing at room temperature or heating only, to give cured products having excellent resistance to solvents and chemicals.
2. Prior Art
Fluorine-containing curable compositions are used in many areas of application. However, because the cured products obtained from prior-art compositions of this type generally lack sufficient resistance to solvents and chemicals, a need has been felt for the development of fluorine-containing curable compositions which provide cured products having excellent solvent and chemical resistance.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide fluorine-containing curable compositions which give cured products having excellent resistance to solvents and chemicals.